king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Mama Luigi
Mama Luigi (1989–2018) was a form of Luigi and Brooklyn Mario's brother. Biography After deciding to make a Mario-themed reality series, Dic created Brooklyn Mario and Mama Luigi in 1989. Eventually, Mama Luigi became famous as a separate version of Luigi all on his own, and the first season finale of Super Mario World, which revealed his adoption of a newborn Yoshi, attracted nearly 90 million viewers and widespread media attention. Unfortunately, due to a threat of legal action by the real Mario brothers, the franchise was subsequently discontinued, and upon hearing news of this, Luigi cried and cried, blaming himself for the cancellation and saying "It's all my fault!" over and over. He moved to Eluryh, the planet of Hyrule, in an attempt to forget these events, but his depression was not helped by Brooklyn Mario's constant mockery of his name. In 2000, he finally snapped, morphing into Insane Fiyah Mama Weegee and hunting Mario with intent to kill. Moments before he would have killed his brother, however, Eluryh was devastated by a giant King Harkinian. Luigi then reverted to his normal self and returned to Earth with Brooklyn Mario. After some time, Luigi got tired of being sad and became very angry. He decided to kill all other Luigi forms and lookalikes except Weegee, but around 2005 he found work as an actor in YouTube Poop and became happy again. Although he was used too much and was fresh for a very short amount of time, he remained popular and well-paid. Then tragedy struck in 2009, when Link fatally injured Yoshi in a failed suicide attempt. After watching his adopted son pass away, Luigi planned to simply shoot Link in revenge, but ultimately decided against it, instead plotting to assassinate the entire royal court of Hyrule, including King Harkinian and Zelda. He failed repeatedly and was eventually killed by Brooklyn Mario and condemned to hell. He later managed to escape, and after returning to his Insane Fiyah Mama Weegee state and murdering Brooklyn Mario, he once again sought revenge on his counterparts, beginning by attempting to seduce Luigi's longtime girlfriend, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. To Mama Luigi's surprise, this prompted the real Luigi to launch the Form Wars, a war on alternate personalities and lookalikes. Mama Luigi assumed leadership of his fellow forms but failed at this as well, dying again in 2018 after a failed attempt to destroy Eluryh, and has not been seen since. Appearance Mama Luigi typically wore a blue shirt, a green hat, white gloves, and green overalls. When in his Insane Fiyah form, he donned a white hat and white overalls instead. Personality Mama Luigi was mentally unstable throughout his life, having a tendency to randomly break down in tears. His frequent failures often caused him to insist that every bad thing in existence was his fault. Oddly, he also exhibited aggresive traits, constantly throwing his brother's valuables into fire pits out of spite. He enjoyed regaling his son Yoshi with outlandish bedtime stories and possessed an uncanny ability to tell if anyone was "hot on his tail". For reasons unknown, he adamantly refused to wear a Frog Suit for any reason. While conversing with others, he would mention bagels frequently and at random, suggesting that he may have suffered from attention deficit disorder. Likes *Bagels *Yoshi *Christmas *TV Dislikes *Oogtar *Mario *Regular Luigi Trivia rendering.]] *He is probably the oldest YouTube Poop meme ever. In fact, one of Mama Luigi's forms appeared in the first YouTube Poop ever. Quotes *"That's 'Mama Luigi' to you, Mario!" *"I'd say he's hot on our tail!" *"It's hot in the old volcano tonight!" *"Like they say in Brooklyn, early to bed, early to catch the worm." *"Or, is it the bagel?" *"Okay, okay." *"I fell for hours." *"Good thing I found a magic balloon." *"Luckily a skull raft came by." *"Yeah, well I didn't think it was so funny." *"Huh?" *"We're not gonna make it!" *"Dolphins!" *"Hyeeeeeaaaaaaallllllpp!" *"No, Yoshi, that's my brother, Mario!" *"Hey, who's telling this story?" *"Where's the light switch?" *"Good job, Yoshi. You didn't eat that key, did you?" Gallery Fortramily.PNG|The evil Mama Luigi with Weegee, Malleo, and Fortran. Mama Luigi's Mansion.png|Mama Luigi stars in his very own video game! Gay Mama Luigi.jpg|Super Mario World isn't the only place where Mama Luigi appears. Saiyan Mama Luigi.png|Mama Luigi gone Super Saiyan. Mama Weegee.png|Mama Weegee. Category:Characters Category:Forms of Characters Category:Evil Category:Sayans Category:Bisexuals Category:Druggies Category:TV Characters Category:Memes Category:Gods Category:Jews Category:Forms of Luigi Category:HEVS Members Category:Mama Luigi Pals Category:Appears in the Mario Cartoons